Frozen the video game?
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: It's been a few months since Elsa's coronation when she receives an apology gift from the Duke of Weselton that changes her whole world...literally! Our favorite ice queen will have to step out of her comfort zone and make some new friends to get back home...if she can. Gift Fanfiction for crazy1313.


**Chapter 1**

**Hey, guys! I just want to throw a quick dedication out there before the chapter actually starts. Frozen and Wreck-It-Ralph are both awesome movies and one of my best friends loves the two movies so I wanted to dedicate this to him for two reasons. One is he kind of gave me the idea for this story and another is this is getting posted the day I met him and this is a story of friendship and love. So I hope everyone likes this story. This is for all the best of friends out there! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your majesty!" Elsa turned as a younger man ran up to her. He was probably only a few years younger than her, but his young face always made her feel as though he was a much younger boy, not one just a few years younger or perhaps it was more his carefree and easy manner. The man was likeable inside and out being fairly attractive, or so Anna had told her a few times. His hair was short and a few shades darker than his skin, usually with a delighted smile. She had been hiring back the castle staff ever since her coronation a couple of months back and this young man was one of her favorite servants. He could be a bit oblivious at times, off in his own world, but she found it rather endearing due to, in part, it being similar to how Anna, her younger sister, acted.

"Yes, Chris?" She smiled at him kindly. He seemed to be out of breath from running up to her and was gasping. She turned and smiled at him warmly as she waited for him to catch his breath. The man ran a hand over his hair and smiled at her gratefully. Elsa particularly loved the man's smile. It was playful and sweet, like Anna's. That seemed to be one of the main reasons she liked him. He had the same gentle spirit as her dearly loved little sister. Although she loved Anna with all of her heart, but as often as Anna tried to play matchmaker, she was simply fond of this man. She didn't have the spark Anna described between her and Kristoff.

"I'm sorry...your maj...esty..." Chris cleared his throat against his hand. "My sincerest apologies my queen. I wanted to catch you before you went out for your evening ride with Princess Anna."

The blond woman nodded. "Well, it would appear you caught me just in time. So, may I ask what you needed me for?" A playful smile tugged at the red lips that sat on her pale skin.

"Your majesty, we recently received a gift from the Duke Weselton. He left a note saying it is intended as an apology for his behavior a several months back at your coronation and that he hopes you will reconsider your decision to end any and all trade between Arendelle and Weselton."

Elsa nodded. She understood the Duke's intentions all too well. Word had reached her that the Duke was struggling to maintain his position due to his being the reason the trade from Arendelle had come to a sudden halt. It was true that although Arendelle was doing just as well as ever, but Weselton had been a big provider of Arendelle's iron. They got by well enough, but certainly it wouldn't hurt either town to fix things. "That's quite generous of him. Please leave it in my study and I shall see to it as soon as I'm back from my ride."

Chris beamed at her. "Very good, my queen! I will go see to it immediately!" He turned to head off and nearly crashed into a maid who was carrying some towels. She raised the towels over his head as he slid under them, giving him a disapproving look, before nodding respectfully at the queen and heading on her way. Chris smiled at Elsa who had her fingertips held to her lips to stifle a laugh. He rubbed his head shyly. "Heh. Heh. Whoops." With that, he hurried off, successfully this time.

The queen smiled and turned to go find her sister. Her mind wandered to the gift for a moment, wondering what on Earth the Duke could have gotten, but then she spied Anna who was getting ready to mount her horse. Kristoff stood nearby, looking at his usually klutzy girlfriend with a worried expression, but she nimbly jumped up onto the horse with ease. Then she noticed Elsa and gave an enthusiastic wave and the Duke's gift was immediately forgotten from Elsa's mind as she saw her sister's enthusiasm.

* * *

"That was so much fun! You're really getting better, Elsa!" Anna said as she bounced along side her sister. They had just arrived back at the stables and the stable boys were taking care of their horses now.

Kristoff shook his head. "Yeah...at least you didn't fall off this time..." Anna shot him an angry look and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! I mean, at least you didn't fall off this time...your majesty." He bowed then glanced at the redhead. "Better?"

The sassy girl crossed her arms, irritated. "Barely..."

Elsa laughed at their affectionate behavior. "Thank you, Kristoff. I'm flattered. It's taken a while, but I'm actually starting to feel at ease riding a horse."

"Anna is a natural with animals so I'm not surprised it took you a bit. You guys seem pretty opposite aside from you're both good people and beautiful." At this, Anna looked away shyly and tucked some hair behind her ear, but then Kristoff continued. "I mean, you're all proper and patient and use your head. Anna is so reckless just barreling through thi...ow! Will you cut that out?" He looked over at his girlfriend who was looking away innocently.

"Cut out what?" The girl smiled up at the boy sweetly.

He rolled his eyes. "Your violence? Or do you consider them loving gifts, you crazy girl?"

"Gifts!" The couple turned to look at Elsa, who had raised a hand to her mouth as she remembered. "I completely forgot! I still have to check on the Duke's present. Please excuse me." The queen hurriedly bowed and lifted her dress as she ran off. Kristoff and Anna looked at each other in complete confusion. They didn't know what was going on, yet they still turned and took off after their beloved queen.

* * *

As soon as Elsa spied some of the castle staff, she slowed to a walk. Politely, the two chambermaids that she passed nodded at her and she did the same to them. She had read in one of her books that a queen must always strive for elegance and grace, especially in front of her subjects and staff. Ignoring the first few days of her rule, Elsa had done just that.

After a few minutes, she approached her study and slipped inside. It was a simple study with a desk and chair as well as a larger comfier chair in the corner for nights when she grew tired early in the evening. The room had a large circular rug in the center with Arendelle's seal that had faded from the large window that shone on it on the wall opposite the wall with the door. That was all that was in the room besides one complete wall of bookcases. It was mostly show, but on occasion, Elsa did refer to them. Usually if she needed a book, she went to the castle's library, but this limited selection sufficed for simple needs. This was typically all she saw and on any other day she'd be able to see clear through to the window with its heavy curtains, but today that view was blocked by a large object covered with a thin sheet.

"This must be the Duke's gift..." Elsa mumbled as she slowly circled the large object. It was fairly square in shape under its cover, but she couldn't figure out what it may be. As she paused in front of what she assumed to be the front, she noticed a letter taped to the cloth. She took it off and inspected the front. The front of the envelops silly read '_To the Queen of Arendelle_' in a rather elegant script that seemed to have been written in a feminine hand. She opened the envelope and took out a letter, setting the envelope on her desk. The blond woman smoothed the letter out and read the elegant script slowly. This woman wrote so fancy it was rather difficult to read. She wondered if the Duke had a wife that had written the letter for him. With a sigh and a shake of the head, Elsa cast her curiosities aside and began to read.

_Dear Lovely Queen of Arendelle,_

_I am deeply sorry for my behavior at your coronation. I wrote this letter with the deepest regrets. It was dreadfully unbecoming, how I acted. It horrifies me to remember it. I sincerely hope you accept this gift as an apology for my behavior, for you so truly deserve it._

_May I also say that I specifically had your gift altered so that it will never run out of energy._

_Sincerely, the Duke of Weselton_

It may have been Elsa's imagination, but it seemed that 'Weselton' was written a bit more forcefully than the rest of the letter. She was also startled to find out the Duke _had_ been the one who wrote the letter. Elsa gently placed the letter on the envelope before turning back to her mysterious gift. Elsa grasped the sheet in a pale hand and yanked it free. It slid to the floor and she gasped. It was so strange looking! It was all sharp corners and sleek edges!

"What _Is_ that?!" The queen turned to see her sister and Kristoff in the doorway. Anna's eyes were perfectly round as she stared at the strange thing. Immediately, she circled it and stared at it.

As she stared mesmerized, Olaf wandered by the open doorway. He paused midstride. "Oooooo...what's that?" The tiny snowman wandered into the room and inspected the foreign machine.

Kristoff tilted his head. "On the side it says 'Fix-Felix Felix Jr.' Guess that's what this weird thing is called." He spotted a small paper packet taped to the side with the same little man on it as was on the machine. Kristoff peeled it off and showed the girls. "Found instructions. Looks like this is...a video game. Whatever that is." He flipped open the small packet and scanned the page. "Apparently, this guy, Ralph, lived happily on this stump, but his stump got moved to build this..." His eyes narrowed as he read the foreign word. "Apartment building...so Ralph got mad and started trying to destroy the building, earning him the nickname Wreck-It-Ralph. So the point of the game is that Ralph tries to wreck the building and you're the guy on the machine, Fix-It Felix Jr. and you've got to try and stop him."

As he read off the title and its summary, Elsa looked at the front of the machine. There was a strange stick and a few buttons. One had the word 'start' written over it, so she reached one slender finger forward and pressed it. The screen flashed, announcing it was the start of the level. Elsa watched as the opening scene played out. A little man with red hair and big hands was happily marching around until he was moved and a tall building was built in his spot. Then just as the man appeared saying about wrecking the building, the screen seemed to freeze for a moment. An angry face filled the screen and roared in a static-coated voice. "Youuu...youuu wrecked ittt...youuuu...wrecked everythingggg!" Elsa vaguely heard her name being called before everything went black...

* * *

Groggily, Elsa blinked the spots from her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy and she felt disoriented. "Uhhh..." She tried to stand up, only to stagger and barely support herself from collapsing. Why was she feeling so weak?

"Here. Let me help." A large hand helped her to her feet with ease and she smiled gratefully. Luckily, the person was extremely strong and helped her stay on her feet so she could save her strength.

"Thank..." Elsa paused as she saw who had helped her. The man had a striking resemblance to the little man that had just been on the screen...large hands...red hair...it couldn't be...

Suddenly, a movement caught her eye. In the sky was a humongous glowing rectangle. When her eyes focused on the light, she saw her study and Kristoff's face followed by Anna's face.

She slowly turned back to the man that was staring at her worriedly. "Wh...what's your name...?"

He seemed thrown by the question. "My name is Ralph. What's yours?" He asked, but Elsa only heard the first half of what he had said. Elsa's eyes widened in disbelieve. All the pieces were falling into place...her blacking out...this man with the same name and appearance as the one in the machine...seeing Anna and Kristoff in that strange, giant window...

Somehow she was in the video game!

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. So, I'm planning for this to be almost an alternate Wreck-It-Ralph game since it's not connected to the Game Central Station and they couldn't have the other characters enter the game and vice versa(though if anyone thinks of a way that'd work please let me know), but Ralph and Felix are basically friends in this game. Well please read and review! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
